Time Rewritten
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Spin off of Rewritten In The Stars where something more happens in the Captain Jack Harkness and Sophie McQueen relationship than in Rewritten, which as yet to be seen. Captain McQueen. (Jack/Sophie).


****Disclaimer:** ** I do not own Doctor Who and never will, but I do own my character, Sophie McQueen. :)

 **Summary:** Spin off of Rewritten In The Stars where something more happens in the Captain Jack Harkness and Sophie McQueen relationship, which as yet to be seen in Rewritten. ;) Captain McQueen (Jack/Sophie).

 **Author's Note:** This is a spin off of Rewritten In The Stars where Jack and Sophie end up together. I love the two of them just as much as the Doctor and Sophie! I think they're just amazing and this definitely shows it I think. It does have some part of that one fanfic called Jack and Sophie: The Empty Child AU but none of the sex stuff, that's to come later though ;) This cuts into the scene where Jack and Sophie meet as I didn't want to do all of the episode lol. It is a full story by the way and I have some ideas already brewing and I can't wait for you to see them. But anyway, enjoy the first chapter of this other spin off - I come up with a lot of them, don't I? :D Enjoy talk from me though, enjoy the first chapter/episode!

* * *

 ** _Sophie's POV..._**

 _'I'm going to die!'_ I thought horrified as the planes whizzed by me and my grip on the rope tightened considerably. I couldn't believe I got myself in this predicament. I blamed my maternal instincts wanting to save that strange little boy in a gas mask. No one was here to save me. That's how I knew that I was good as dead.

Suddenly, there was explosion behind and I couldn't hold onto the rope anymore. I lost my grip and fell down, screaming my head off and closing my eyes tightly. I waited for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes only to find myself in a blue beam of light.

"What the hell?" I muttered, looking all around me. I pressed my index finger against the light and it didn't even go through it, so I knew that this blue beam was protecting me. I jumped at the sound of a voice emitting from the source. I rather handsome voice I might add, so it was definitely a man that saved me.

"Okay, okay, I got you," he said.

"Thank God." I breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to die."

He laughed and my heart fluttered. Oh he had a nice laugh. Almost as nice as the Doctor's was. "It's a good thing I caught you then." He flirted.

"Yes, it's a very good thing." I couldn't help but flirt back for some reason. "Now, I would love to know the name of the man that saved me."

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service, ma'am."

"Well, Captain," I purred. "Thank you for saving me. By the way, how did you manage that?"

"I'm just programing your descent pattern," he explained simply. "Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field."

Listening to the Captain's orders, I straightened up my body and kept as still as I could, keeping my arms at my sides and my legs pressed together to keep my feet from coming out.

"Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone?"

"What for?" I asked as I fumbled inside of my pocket for my phone.

"Because it interferes with my instrument."

I managed to find my phone, turning it off. "Okay, it's off."

"Thank you. That's much better."

"Anytime." Oh, it was fun flirting with this Captain Jack. He actually flirted back, and that was nice.

Jack simply laughed. "Be with you in a moment."

I nodded, even if he couldn't see it. Just like he said – a moment later – I heard his voice again.

"Ready for you." He said, "Hold on tight!"

Before I could say a sarcastic comment, a scream left my lips instead as I suddenly fell down from the sky. I closed my eyes tightly while I fell, thinking this was the end for me. But I got caught by a pair of strong arms. I heard a chuckle.

"You can open your eyes now, sweetheart."

I did as he said and found myself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes, almost the same color as mine. "Wow…" I breathed, my breath catching in my throat. Man, he was gorgeous up close.

Jack chuckled at my response. "Some response you have there." He teased as his blue eyes looked at me up and down, taking me in, and smirked as if liking what he was seeing.

I didn't take notice all that much, too busy staring at him _to notice_. "Wow…" I repeated.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Wow…" I said again.

Jack rolled his eyes at me, amused. "You said that already."

I snapped out of my daze and blushed profusely. "Yeah! I know." I tried to brush it off, giving him a charming smile. "Hi."

"Hi." Jack chuckled. We stared at each other for quite a long time, just smiling at each other.

Realizing I was probably staring too much at him, especially for having just met him, I snapped out of it. "Um…do you mind putting me down?" I asked sheepishly.

Jack seemed to hesitate, and it made me blush. In the end though, he set me down on my feet. I must have started swaying a bit as Jack asked concerned,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course I am!" I said, straightening up. I tried to move my feet, but ended up tripping over them, falling into Jack's arms as he caught me. "Oops, I'm probably not okay then." I giggled, almost drunkenly.

He laughed. "You'll be alright soon. It's just the tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a bit."

"Just a bit?" I asked, giving him a look of disbelief. He shrugged, then grinned. I rolled my eyes and stayed in his arms, feeling warm and comfortable in them. It was nice. I could definitely fall asleep, and that's what I must have did because that was the last thing I remember thinking.

But the next thing I knew, I woke up and found myself laying in a bunker, covered in a soft blanket.

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in the bed, swinging my legs to the side to get up when I noticed Jack sitting down in the captain's chair while he smirked at me.

"Uh, hi." I greeted with a blush.

His smirk widened. "Hi."

I shook my head and spoke, changing the subject. "Sorry about falling asleep on you." I apologized.

Jack waved my apology off, still smirking. "It's alright, I'm not gonna complain about a beautiful woman falling asleep on me…" He flirted.

I laughed out loud. "Oh wow!"

"Back to that again?" Jack teased.

I playfully glared at him. "Oh shut up." He laughed loudly and I rolled my eyes, changing the subject again. "Do you mind turning on the lights in here? It's too dark." Once I asked, Jack turned them on and I was able to see his face a lot better…and good lord, I couldn't get over how gorgeous he was. I was able to take him in a lot more. He had a strong jaw and sculpted face. Pretty blue eyes, soft lips…that were just begging to be kissed.

Seeing the way that I was staring, a smirk played on Jack's lips. "Hi." This time, I did notice the way Jack was taking me in. It was my turn to smirk.

"I think it'll be a good idea if we don't start repeating ourselves again." I told him, grinning now. "We won't get far in conversation if we do."

Jack laughed. "Okay…good idea."

I slowly climbed out of the bed, pulling down the skirt I was wearing to cover my legs, but I think I ended up pulling it up if Jack's now dark eyes glancing down at my bare thighs was any hint. I stepped towards him a little.

"So, I know your name is Jack and that you're a captain…" I started to say. "But a captain of what exactly?"

"113 Squadron Royal Airforce – American Volunteer." Jack handed me an ID card, which appeared to look exactly like the psychic paper that the Doctor had.

I knew he was lying though, since it _was_ psychic paper, so it was showing me what Jack wanted me to see.

I shook my head, smiling to myself as I stared at the words on the psychic paper. "You're such a liar, but you're cute for trying."

"Why do you think I'm lying?" Jack asked, giving me a startled look.

"Because that's psychic paper." I pointed out to him with a smirk. "It tells me whatever you want it to tell me, but like I said, you trying to lie is cute."

"Thank you?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Don't worry, it's definitely a compliment." I informed him.

"Oh…" Jack smirked. "That's good." He paused for a moment. "So…how exactly do you know about psychic paper?" he asked, raising his eyebrow again.

"Well, one my friend uses it all the time, and two, not only did you tell me you're a captain, but also that your single and you work out. I definitely hoped the first thing was true." I gave him my best flirty eyes and he smirked again.

"Oh really?"

I nodded. "Really."

"Good to know." Then he changed the subject, taking the psychic paper away from me. "Then you know how tricky psychic paper can be…"

I nodded again in agreement. "Oh yeah, definitely have to be careful with your thoughts as you hand it over to someone else." I knew exactly what was written on the paper and was smirking as Jack read it, his eyes sparkling. He looked up at me, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"It says here, you're definitely single and ready to mingle."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently, smirking.

"Now, you're the one that's lying, sweetheart." Jack shook his head, but he was smirking as well. "But it's cute."

"Thank you." I smiled smugly, crossing my arms over my chest. "Also like with the repeating, let's talk without the psychic paper, yeah?" I barely touched his hand with my fingertips as I pushed it down, leaning my head towards his a little.

His eyes glanced down at my lips briefly, then back into my eyes, giving me a grin. "Another good idea, sweetheart." He purred, standing up too. Now, our faces were extremely close. But I didn't let him do anything and I stepped back from him, my arms going to behind my back innocently. I could see he was disappointed that I moved away, but he said nothing.

"So nice spaceship, captain." I complimented. "Seems like the type of spaceship a big strong man like yourself would fly." Geez, when was I this flirty with someone?

"Well, it gets me around." Jack said. It seemed me that he was hinting at something and I smirked widely.

"I bet it does, Captain Jack. Bet it gets you all the girls."

He just smirked. "Among other things."

I stifled a laugh as I nodded and my hand ran along the ceiling of the ship. "It's very Star Wars." I looked at him, wondering if he knew what I was talking about. The look of confused that crossed his face told me the answer I was looking for.

"Star Wars?" he repeated, the words rolling off his tongue. "What's that?"

I smirked. "I'm guessing you're not a local boy."

Jack glanced down at his wrist watch. "A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for another two decade…guessing you're not a local girl." He looked back up and I was now sitting on the pilot's seat, examining the spaceship. It was a nice looking ship, but nothing could beat the TARDIS, not by a long shot.

I did hear what he said and I said nothing for a moment. "Ah, you caught me!" I exclaimed dramatically, tossing a smirk at Jack as he rolled his eyes at me, amused by my antics. I sighed heavily. "My secret is out…curse you for making me reveal it."

Jack chuckled. "You're funny."

I beamed at him. "Thanks!" I tried to touch something, but I let out a yelp, pulling my hands back quickly. I winced as I examined my hands. I had burn marks on them from the ropes I had been holding onto. "Ow…" I muttered.

"Burn your hands on the ropes?"

I stretched them out a little, wincing in the process. "Yeah." My gaze drifted away from my hands to the window only to gasp, seeing for the first time that we were floating in mid-air. "Whoa! We're floating in mid-air!" I turned my head to Jack, amazed. "Can the people down below see us?"

"No." he responded before holding out his hands, reaching them towards mine. "Can I see your hands for a moment?"

Those words made me remember my hands. "Oh yeah." I handed my hands to him and gasped to myself at the sparks that went through them.

His hands were warm against and they seemed to be a good fit for one another. I shook my head at the thought. I really shouldn't be thinking those thoughts. Flirting was fine, even kissing if that even happened, but thinking it could be more than that, it wasn't right to be thinking.

Jack gently smoothed his fingers across the burn marks. I didn't wince this time as I stared at him while he examined my hands.

"Are you a doctor too?" I found myself asking and he didn't glance at me as he responded. He did laugh out loud though.

"Ah no, I'm not that smart."

"I'm sure you look smarter than you look." I told him with a grin.

He snorted at that. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should."

Jack smiled as he sat down next to me and took out a scanner. He ran it over the burn marks. His eyes grew serious while he finally looked up at me.

"You can stop acting now." I looked at him confused, but he pretended not to notice. "I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away."

Seeing he was done, I voiced my confusion. "Time Agent?"

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though, not, I must say, by barrage balloon and I didn't expect it to be someone so pretty." Of course, he added a little flirt in there. "But the barrage balloon thing…do you often travel that way?"

I shrugged. "It's not my usually mode of transportation, but it worked." He nodded as he took the scarf around his neck and began wrapping it around my wrists. An instant dirty thought crossed my mind, but I didn't voice it out loud. However, I did ask, "What are you doing?"

"Try to keep still." He said, instead of replying.

I did as he asked as he finished binding my hands together and leaned over me to switch a button over my hand. Our eyes met, both of us noticing our close proximity. I bit my bottom lip. I would be lying if the thought of kissing Jack crossed my mind. It was hard not to, especially with him being as handsome as he was. I didn't act on my urge though as the sound of beeping kept me from doing so. Then all of the sudden, golden stuff that looked like tiny fireflies appeared above the wounds above my hand. I gasped.

"Wow, that's beautiful." I said in awe, staring at them. "What are they, Jack?"

"Nanogenes." He replied. "Sub-atomic robots. The air in here's full of them."

I had seen amazing things before, but there was something about these nanogenes that was more amazing than what I have seen before. Jack pressed the button again and nanogenes disappeared. I stared at my hands and the burn marks were gone. I looked up at Jack, my eyes wide in amazement.

"That's amazing!"

Jack chuckled at my amazement. "They just repaired three layers of your skin."

"So cool." I laughed.

He released my hands from the scarf. Instead of putting it back around him, he put it around me. His fingers brushed the skin of my neck in the process and I shivered as I caught his gaze again.

"Um thanks."

Jack smiled. "You're welcome." He stood up, grabbing my hand to bring me to my feet as well, and he kept a hold of it as a serious look crossed his face again. "Let's get to business."

"Business…" I said slowly. Without saying anything, he pulled out a bottle of champagne, smirking at me.

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony?" He held my gaze. There was a hint of lust in them and danger as he pressed a button and steps to the roof lowered themselves into the spaceship. Breaking his gaze with mine, he started up the steps. "Bring the glasses."

Confused, I found the glasses and headed up to the roof. I was very careful going up there. I held back a gasp of fright when I was standing on something, but I couldn't see it. We were parked in front of Big Ben.

I laughed nervously a little. "It feels like I'm standing on something…I think."

He chuckled, and then took a device out of his pocket. He flicked the switch on it, causing his spaceship to appear under our feet. I relaxed when I could finally see what I was standing on.

"So you have an invisible spaceship?" Jack nodded. "Pretty cool." It kind of reminded me of the perception filter that the TARDIS had. "But…is there some reason why it's tied up to Big Ben?"

Jack smirked, holding up a finger. "First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember." He popped the cork out of the bottle with a loud bang. I burst out laughing, tossing my head back in the process. Jack grinned and filled up our glasses. Then we clicked them together and I took a sip, smiling into the glass.

A few drinks later, I was a little bit tipsy but not enough to not know what I was doing. Jack was so charming. We talked and laughed together. I hadn't had this much fun with a man in a long time. I couldn't help but like Jack. I knew though that couldn't stay here forever. The Doctor was probably worried about me.

I sighed as I sat up on the spaceship, settling down my drink. "Well…" I broke the silence as I stood up to my feet, swaying a bit. "This has been fun…but I need to get going…"

"Get going? Already?" he asked without moving from his spot. "We're discussing business."

"Techically we're having drinks and you, Captain Jack, are getting me drunk." I noticed my words slurred a bit as I smirked at him lazily.

"Well…I never discuss business with a clear head.' He told me, raising his glass up. Then he took a quick sip before he stood up, setting his glass next to mine. "Are you travelling alone?" he asked, moving closer to me. "Are you authorized to negotiate with me?"

"Depends on what we're negotiating…" My smirk widened and I moved closer to him too. "And no…I'm telling travelling alone…"

Jack frowned a bit. "Should I be intimidated by your partner? I don't want to negotiate with someone who could be a threat."

"No…he's not a threat…unless you do something that he doesn't approve of."

"Hmm…well I don't think he's going to like me."

"Ah…so you're a bad boy then." I purred, my flirting a little bit more intense because of the wine.

He smirked. "Well…I think of myself…" he whispered huskily as he slid an arm around my waist to pull me closer. "As a criminal."

I shivered at his husky tone and I could feel myself warm between my legs. I ignored the feeling as a smirk appeared on my lips, letting my body flush against his. "Oh really?" He nodded in response. "Then I better get back to my partner…he's probably worried about me…" I tried to move out of his grip but his arm tightened around me.

Jack pouted. "But we were just about to get to the good part…"

I ignored his pout, smiling to myself. "Still, I better get going. He's very protective of me." Then I realized that I didn't know what time it was. "Jack…what time is it?"

He sighed as he pulled the remote out of his pocket again. Then he pointed it at Big Ben and pushed a button, turning on the clock light and making it belt out a couple of loud rings.

I looked at him, impressed. "Impressive, sweetheart." I said, using the nickname Jack seemed to quite taken to calling me.

"Why, thank you," he said, bowing a little with a grin. I laughed again. "So back to business…" He ignored the fact that I was trying to leave. "I have something from the Time Agency, something they would like to buy. Are you empowered to make a payment?"

I thought about it for a bit. "I could, yeah."

He slid his other arm around my waist as he stared into my eyes. "So…your traveling partner…should I be disappointed?"

"Possibly." I told him, even though I was lying. Sure at first, I thought I was gaining feelings for the Doctor…but I realized after the whole Dalek thing I just had feelings for him like a brother and that's all.

"Oh really now? Well since he isn't here…I guess we can misbehave a little." He growled playfully, pushing his body further against mine, so I could feel all of him. I groaned a little to myself in response. His head moved towards mine, but I managed to dodge it.

"I don't know…" I muttered shyly. He noticed and pulled his head away.

"Do you like Glenn Miller?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

I smiled. "Who doesn't?"

Jack pulled out the remote once again and clicked it, turning on some music inside of the spaceship. Moonlight Serenade began to play in the background as we stared at each other. This was my favorite song by Glenn Miller.

Seeing the look of recognition on my face, Jack smirked as he held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Though I needed to go, I couldn't deny him a dance and I giggled, taking his hand in mine. "I'd love to, Captain."

He kept his hand in mine and his hand stayed around my waist. We swayed back and forth with one another, our bodies still pressed against one another. My eyes stayed locked on his as we moved around the spaceship in a circle.

"So…" Jack started in a soft tone. "It's 1942…the night of the London blitz…night of the Germen bombing campaign. Something else has fallen in London. A fully equipped Chula warship, the last one in existent, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is because I parked it." He chuckled at his joke and I shook my head, smiling. "If the agency can name the right price…I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever." He looked off into the distance, seeing bombs rain on top of the abandoned city, before his gaze returned to mine. "That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now should we discuss payment?"

I wasn't really paying attention to his words, getting lost in his eyes. "Mm…you have pretty eyes." I told him, sounding a bit dazed.

Jack blinked at me. "Why thank you, but did you hear anything I just said?"

"Mm…something about payment. Well, it's not going to be sex, I can tell you that much. I'm not that kind of girl, especially to someone I just met."

He looked surprised by my response. "Hm…I never did think you were that kind of girl. You seem smarter than that."

"I am…" I affirmed. "So, seducing me, isn't going to work, Captain."

"I'm not seducing you…I'm just discussing business…" he said innocently, shrugging his shoulders.

I didn't believe him. "Right…" I drawled. "I may be dipsy, but I know when someone's seducing me."

"Dipsy?" He laughed lightly. "Don't you mean tipsy?"

"Okay…maybe I'm a little bit more than tipsy." I said as my words slurred again.

Jack laughed again and gently pushed against the back of my head. I let my head rest on his shoulder, sighing at the feeling. "As I said before, two hours, the bomb falls, there will be nothing left but dust and a crater."

I buried my nose into his shoulder and took a deep breath in, taking in his scent. He smelt of musk and strawberries. It was a strange combination, but it fit him.

"You smell nice." I mumbled.

Jack shook his head, chuckling at my behavior. "Are you listening to any of this?"

"Mm…not really…" I lifted my head from his shoulder, and then I couldn't help myself. I let my lips brush against his neck. I felt him shiver at the feeling.

Jack shook his head and pushed me away slightly as he tried to bring me back to the subject. "Your partner, is he the one who negotiates?"

I nodded. "Pretty much." I answered. "So, you should probably talk to him about this." This time, I let my hips barely brush against his. I couldn't negotiate when I was too distracted by Jack and the way he smelt.

"Then what about you?"

"I'm the one who makes sure my partner doesn't get in trouble." I told him. Then I smirked. "And I have fun from time to time."

"Ah…like this?" Before I could ask what he meant, he grinned as he pushed me away slightly and he twirled me around couple times.

I found myself laughing in joy as he did this. After he finished, he pulled me back to him, only this time, my back was against his chest. His arms rewrapped around my waist and pulled me closer as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head to catch Jack's gaze.

"Mm…you got some good moves, Captain." I said breathlessly.

He smirked. "Thank you, kitten." New nickname…I liked it. Jack looked out into the sky and I followed his gaze. "You know…even though the war is going on…the sky hasn't really changed."

"I don't think it ever will." I said softy. I believed my words. I had been out there and though it was different times, the sky always stayed exactly the same. "Even with the things in the world changing…"

"But the sky never does." Jack said, believing it too. "It's always beautiful…especially at night."

I smiled. "Yeah, definitely."

He held me close as we swayed to the music that continued to play, staring up at the night sky. Again, I couldn't get over how comfortable it felt being in his arms like this.

The swaying suddenly stopped and I slowly turned around in Jack's arms, meeting his gaze once again. Our faces were close. My breath caught in my throat as he stared at me so intensely that it took my breath away. My eyes fell from his and landed on Jack's lips briefly, then looked back up at him.

"I…" I never got to finish because Jack's lips met mine. I gasped in surprise, though I shouldn't be. Since I gasped, it allowed his tongue to gain entrance into my mouth. It found mine and our tongues tangling together. I finally fell into the kiss and deepened the kiss.

I moaned as one of his hands slid in my hair, his fingers getting tangled in my locks. He tugged my head close. His other hand landed on my right hip, gripping it lightly.

Oh wow…he was a fantastic – yes I used the Doctor's word – kisser. I wanted more. My hands slid down his chest, tugging on his jacket. I could feel him growl as his chest rumbled against my hand.

Jack's hand – the one on my hip – slid across my lower back to push my body closer to him.

I knew if I didn't stop him, the kissing would lead to something else…and I wasn't ready for that. I did just break up with Lucas, so I shouldn't already be kissing someone.

Once his hand landed on my ass, I broke the kiss and quickly stepped away from Jack, who looked out of breath.

"I'm sorry…I can't…" I sputtered. "It's not you…I just broke up with someone…and…"

Jack pressed his finger against my lips and I stopped, so he pulled it away. "No need to explain, kitten." He told me. "I just wanted to kiss you before I took you back to your partner…I wasn't going to take it that far. Promise."

I stared at him, trying to see if he was lying but I couldn't see any hint that he was. "Okay…good…" I laughed sheepishly. We said nothing for a little while, then I broke the silence. "It was a good kiss, by the way."

Jack chuckled, smirking a bit. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, kitten. Maybe we can do it again."

I blushed. "Yeah, maybe."

He was pleased to hear that, then he changed the subject. "Okay, well, let's go find your partner so we can negotiate this deal.'

I licked my lips. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Easy." Jack said, pressing buttons on his watch. "I'll do a scan for alien tech."

I laughed. "That works…"

As he focused on that, I pushed the kiss in the back of my mind…at least for now.

* * *

The alien tech led us to run-down hospital and we entered one of the corridors. A few minutes later, the Doctor appeared. I beamed at the sight of him, happy to see he was okay.

He looked relieved to see that I was okay too. Jack was the first one to go over to the Doctor, holding out his hand.

"Good evening." He said charmingly. "Hope I'm not interrupting – Jack Harkness." He shook the Doctor's hand, even though he didn't hold it out to him. "I've been hearing all about you on the way over here."

The Doctor glanced over at me.

"Don't worry it was all good." I reassured him with a smile. "Oh, and I had to tell him about us being Time Agents." I decided to just go along with that story because it just made sense to and Jack believed it to be true.

He just nodded, going along with me.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Han." Jack grinned, patting the Doctor heartedly on the shoulder. I snifled a giggle at the bemused expression my friend's face as Jack walked away. Of course, I couldn't help but gaze at the captain's ass when he did so. The Doctor didn't notice, which wasn't surprising. Once Jack disappeared, the Doctor looked at me, still with that bemused look on his face.

"Mr. Han?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, sorry. He wouldn't have believed me if I said your name was the Doctor, no one calls themselves that."

He didn't comment on that, instead he said, frowning at me. "Where have you been? We're in the middle of the London Blitz, it's not a good time for stroll."

"Sorry." I apologized again as I started to walk. "I tried to save this child…" The Doctor's eyes seemed to flash with recognition, but I went on with my story. "But I ended up getting carried away by a barrage balloon…so I didn't just go on a stroll."

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed, the worried expression I was used to when I did something worrying.

"Don't worry I didn't get hurt." I reassured him. Then I changed the subject, "Hey, Doctor. What's a Chula warship?"

The Doctor stopped and I looked back at him. "Chula?"

I nodded, then went on to explain what Jack had told me.

We caught up to Jack, then we went into one of the hospital wards. Jack immediately went over to one of the bodies, in a gas mask, just like that child I tried to save. He scanned the body, a disbelieving look crossing his face.

"This just isn't possible." Jack said. "How could this happen?"

"What kind of Chula warship landed here?" The Doctor demanded.

He turned to him. "What?"

"He told me that it was a warship." I said. "He said he stole it. Parked it somewhere out there, and a bomb is going to fall on it – unless WE make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?" The Doctor demanded again.

"Does it matter?" Jack questioned, agitated. "It's got nothing to do with!"

"This started at the bomb sight!" The Doctor snapped angrily. "It's got EVERYTHING to do with it! What kind of warship?"

Jack groaned. "An ambulance!" he announced, turning on his wrist watch. A hologram of a warship appeared above the device. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk."

"What?" I asked, frowning. Had he been lying to me?

A guilty look crossed Jack's face as he caught my gaze and my body stiffened a bit. That answered my question.

He quickly looked away from me and went on. "I wanted to kid you that it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel machine – love the retro look, by the way, nice panels – threw you the bait…"

I cut him off. "So, it was all a trick then?" I tried not to sound hurt, but I was positive that it showed in my eyes.

He kept his gaze away from mine and a spark of anger went through me. "I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk." I crossed my arms and didn't say anything as my fingers played with Jack's scarf. "I was conning you – that's what I am. I thought you were Time Agents, but you're not, are you?" His accusatory tone didn't sit well with me.

"No, just a couple of freelancers." I snapped, crossing my arms. Jack did flinch at my tone, but it was barely noticeable, at least by the Doctor.

"Ah…should have known." He said after brushing his flinch off. "The way you guys are blending in with the local color – I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain?"

I rolled my eyes. And yet, you kissed this Flag Girl. Geez, I was so glad I didn't sleep with Jack. It would have been a mistake, especially after hearing that he had been trying to con me. I couldn't help but think though, was all of it fake? Did he truly want to kiss me or was that all an act for his con? I decided not to think about it right now. It was unimportant.

"Anyway…" Jack changed the subject. "Whatever's happened in here has got NOTHING to do with that ship." He sounded so sure, and I actually believed him, despite the fact that he had lied about the Chula warship.

"I believe you." I said, surprising Jack if the look on his face was any hint. The Doctor looked surprised too but he schooled his expression when I looked over at him. "What is going on, Doctor?"

"Human's DNA's being rewritten…by an idiot." The Doctor glared at Jack, who glared right back at him.

I gave him a confused look. "Um…what do you mean?"

"I don't know – some kind of virus." He said, frowning. "It's converting human being into these things." He nodded towards the bodies. "But why? What's the point?"

I wish I knew the answer to that. All of the sudden, one of the bodies sat up in the bed, then all the others did the same. I jumped backwards in shock, stumbling back and bumping into Jack's strong chest. He quickly brought me to his side. I did try to get out of it for just a moment, but I relaxed, realizing that the arm felt protecting. Thankfully, the Doctor didn't notice as his eyes widened at the sight of the bodies sitting up.

"Doctor, what's going on?" I asked, my voice shaking a little in fright. Since it showed, I felt Jack's arm tighten around my waist.

"I don't know."

The gas-mask people slowly got out of their beds and began to enclose around us. My heart beat against my chest.

"Don't let them touch you!" The Doctor warned.

I kept my mouth shut on asking what would happen if they did. It was obvious…we would become one of them.

The gas-mark people chanted mummy over and over again as they backed us up against a wall. I gulped. They had us surrounded...

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **The Doctor Dances...**

 **Note: For this one, I'm gonna try to do the full episode in one chapter but if that doesn't work out, I'll tell you in the beginning author's note. :) Anyway, review and tell me what you thought! :D**


End file.
